


it’s home

by DreadWolf



Series: it’s home [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Poetic, gentle lovers, i don’t know how to tag, love making, poetic smut, roll with it, virgin!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolf/pseuds/DreadWolf
Summary: Soft smut. That’s all it is.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: it’s home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595293
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	it’s home

It’s a whispered question that ends in yes, the beginning of something new. 

It’s a caress of calloused hands on touch starved skin

It’s a whisper in the dark, a rumbling croon that sends shivers down his spine and goose flesh along his body. A heat in his belly. 

It’s soft dry lips and gentle teeth up a bare chest, a bare neck. His bare jaw, and finally a brush on his own bare lips. 

It’s a stroke of a wet tongue into his mouth, once, twice, thrice before he moves his against it. Playing and brushing and twisting, tangling and tasting. 

It’s his hands reaching, he doesn’t know where to put them, not like this. Not on him. Not soft, not gentle, not wanting. And wanting. Its wanting, wanting, wanting. 

It’s his hands being grabbed kindly, guiding and teaching. Whispered reassurances, ‘it’s okay’.

It’s twining legs, firm muscle and hot skin. 

It’s the heat in his belly swelling into a fire. 

It’s a roaring forest fire when he feels hands grip his hips, sharp, his thighs cushioning a broad chest. 

It’s the feeling of lips on the aching straining flesh between his legs, tongue stroking, fingers petting. 

It’s too much, it’s not enough. It’s always not enough. But now. Now. Now. 

It’s now. Here with him. Hips meeting, flesh rubbing together, moans in his throat, in his ear. 

It’s the pinnacle of their meeting, a heated frenzy. 

It’s soft kisses across his shoulder, a body behind his own, dwarfing, spooning, cuddling, wrapped up in comforting heat. 

It’s a feeling of home. 

It’s Paz.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This if the first of a series I have tentatively planned out; likely unconnected one shots. Updates to the series won’t be frequent, but they will come eventually as my muse visits.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has read this, left comments and or kudos. You guys make me giddy every time I come back to this. I rarely post the fics and bits I make for any of the fandoms I enjoy, and I adore that there are others out there who enjoy what I put out when I do. So again, thank you for enjoying my story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Know We Can Make It Better Than It Ever Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293330) by [Jennsepticeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennsepticeye/pseuds/Jennsepticeye)


End file.
